


Snow Cones

by TheWorkoftheHeart



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Flevance (One Piece), Gen, Punk Hazard, Reference to the Law Novels, Snow, Snow cones, but not very strict to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorkoftheHeart/pseuds/TheWorkoftheHeart
Summary: “Lami?” Law asked, once he had turned to see what his sister was doing. She peeked up from the table and looked at him, her big golden eyes blinking once, twice. “What are you doing over there?”Lami just grinned, holding up one of the glasses with a gloved hand. “I’m trying to fill the cups with snow so we can make snow cones!”or,four times in Law's life where he decided to treat himself.
Relationships: Bepo & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Lammy & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 41
Kudos: 67





	1. 8

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me really sporadically, and I figured it would be fun to explore it. Hopefully it turns out as good as I hoped!

Crystalline, white, and brilliant; those were all the words to describe Flevance in the winter. It truly lived up to its name in this season, the White Town being covered in snow from the edges of stained glass windows to the peaks and corners of marble buildings. It felt like a painting of Christmas, of winter. His mother would always peek out the window on December mornings and stare at the city as though she’d never seen it before, remarking on the colors, how soft it looked under the layers of packed snow, how it felt truly wonderful as she watched children play out in the street with their brothers and sisters.

From where he stood in his backyard, Law was inclined to agree. The cold air on his cheeks felt like the welcomed hand of Mother Nature herself, gracing his flushed cheeks and the tips of his ears with the bittersweet feeling of being truly home. The mountain peaks on the city’s edge felt like a wonderland; the hedge fence around their garden was frosted like a delicate piece of artwork. Snow continued to fall from the grey sky, and he watched it with interest.

Behind him, his sister sat in a chair at a garden table. She was staring into the depths of a glass cup, watching snow fall ever-slowly into it, creating a small landscape within. Her eyes were trained on it with a childlike wonder. Her excited breaths would let the glass fog up in its wake.

“Lami?” Law asked, once he had turned to see what his sister was doing. She peeked up from the table and looked at him, her big golden eyes blinking once, twice. “What are you doing over there?”

Lami just grinned, holding up one of the glasses with a gloved hand. “I’m trying to fill the cups with snow so we can make snow cones!”

“Snow cones?” 

Law walked over curiously. The sound of his boots trudging through the heavy snow seemed too loud for the silent city. He made it to his sister’s side, looking at the two glasses on the table.

“Yeah, snow cones!” Lami explained, pointing to the slightly-filled cups. “We fill ‘em with snow, and then when there’s enough, we can go inside and put sugar syrup in it, and it’ll taste really yummy!”

Her excitement was rubbing off on him. Law crouched down to her level, both of them staring at the white horizon that had accumulated so far. It wasn’t much, but it was something. “Do we have sugar syrup, Lami?”

She nodded. “Mother bought some at the store today! She got the blue and the red.”

Lami returned to watching the glasses. Law just smiled, shaking his head a little bit; he loved his little sister more than anything, and her enthusiasm was so incredibly contagious.

“I don’t think these are going to fill up very quickly, Lami.” Law tapped the rim of one of the cups, feeling the cold glass almost sear his finger. “The snowfall isn’t very heavy.”

Her smile quickly became a pout, and she slouched in her chair. She gave a heavy sigh that hid her creations with a fog. “I know. It’s gonna take forever... I want there to be more snow.”

“If there’s more snow, we may have to go inside. You know how Mother and Father are, especially since you’re sick.”

Lami didn’t pay much attention, instead standing on her chair slightly to see if more snow had accumulated in the glass. Once she saw there was no change, she seemed to deflate, resuming to her previous position.

Seeing his sister’s dejected state, Law decided to search for a solution. He scanned the garden for anything he could use to quickly fill the glasses with snow, only to no avail. It was almost upsetting to him, too; in all his life, he’d never had a snow cone before, and he couldn’t lie and say he didn’t want one. He wasn’t about to give up, though, not when it came to the happiness of his sister. Law turned around on his heel, staring towards the back entrance of his home, when he saw the rails of the outdoor stairwell. The rails were coated in a heavy layer of snow, one that seemed to rise high above the surface of the actual metal itself. 

Perfect.

Law grabbed both of the glasses off the table, earning an offended yelp from Lami. He made his way towards the railing, tucking one of the glasses in the crook of his arm as he held the other sturdy in his hand. He examined the railing, tracing his hand down the side to feel where the metal stopped and the snow peaks began. Once he found the layers of snow that had been untouched by the metal, he scooped a handful of snow into the glass, watching it go from a thin layer of white to a full glass. He carefully packed a little more snow to the top, rounding it over into a nice, smooth curve. Lami’s face lit up with excitement, clapping her hands and cheering enthusiastically.

“Hold this one,” Law requested, and he handed the full glass to Lami. She took it carefully in her gloved hands and watched as he repeated the process for the second glass, finishing it off with a smooth round peak.

“You’re a genius!” Lami cheered, her face shining almost as bright as the snow. “C’mon, let’s go get snow cones! I want blue!”

Law could only chuckle, heading inside with his sister on his heels. “I call red,” came his reply, curious to see what his sister had been so excited about.


	2. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter only faintly touches on underage drinking. It's a complete accident and not at all in-depth or serious, but if that's a triggering subject for anyone, I wanted to make that apparent at the chapter's beginning. Enjoy!

Minion Island was cold. It wasn’t a pleasant, nor an unpleasant cold; it was one of those situations where the air felt biting on your face but your clothes masked the brunt of it. Snowflakes tumbled down from a navy-grey sky, continuing to plaster the world in a twinkling frost that seemed almost otherworldly in such stark silence. Snowfall was usually quiet, but Corazon’s Devil Fruit made it even quieter. 

Law watched as a rabbit skittered off into the woods, its paws leaping in and out of the snow without making a sound. He wondered how it must feel to move like that, so swiftly and unaffected, so silent. He hoped one day he would have that kind of grace.

Without warning, Law’s chest burned, and he leaned into his shawl to release a loud cough. It trembled and wracked his disease-ridden frame and he struggled to catch his own breath, trying to keep his balance where he was sitting up in the snow. Almost as quickly as the coughing fit came, Corazon’s hand was gently on his back, holding him steadily and helping him to stay upright. His hand trailed up and down the blanket wrapped around Law in an attempt at soothing him, as though somehow the gesture would ease his fit.

Amber Lead was a curse. The White Town of Flevance, once so beautiful and lively, had been reduced to ashes; what was once a city of snow-capped marble, elegant colors, and lively people was no more than a missing fragment of the North Blue’s infinite puzzle landscape. Flevance, known for its abundance of Amber Lead, had been overtaken by the poisonous residue of the mineral and exterminated once its citizens fell ill. Law had been the only one to survive, and he had not come out without the scars to prove it. The pale patches on his skin were almost paper-white, hardly even the color of any tone of flesh and nothing like his regular tannish-brown complexion. 

Law had, perhaps, four weeks to live. That was, if he even made it that long.

His coughing fit subsided. He wiped his mouth with the fabric of his shawl, using the heel of his palm to scrub the tears from his eyes. Corazon’s hand removed itself from its place on Law’s back.

“How are you feeling?” Corazon asked, his voice quiet and concerned. He didn’t seem as big and terrifying around Law; here, he was just family.

Law swallowed his own saliva, trying to ease the burn that accompanied it. “My throat hurts... but other than that, I’m okay.”

Corazon frowned. Law supposed the “I’m okay” did little to soothe his nerves. He reached over to a burlap sack he’d carried with him, digging around inside for any sort of drink to help Law’s throat. He placed two barrel mugs into the snow as he continued to feel around.

“Where did you get those?” Law asked, leaning over a little to study them better. He was used to seeing those in pubs; surely Corazon hadn’t snuck off to one. 

“The last time I went to go find us some food, I stole the two cups and a bottle of juice,” he explained simply. He pulled out a clear, unlabeled glass bottle, holding it up towards Law so he could examine it. It was a bright red-- perhaps some kind of strawberry or cranberry juice. “It was all I could find, other than the water we’ve already drunk. I’ll have to go on another food run here shortly.”

Corazon popped the cork off of the glass bottle, grinning at the satisfying sound it made. He sat it in the snow beside him and thought for a moment, as though he’d suddenly had an idea come to mind.

Law watched him curiously. He watched as Corazon reached over to a large mound of snow beside him and scooped a ball of it into his hand before placing it into the mug. Law smiled weakly. _Snow cones._ He hadn’t had one of those since he was a child. They reminded him of his sister, those snowy afternoons in their back garden in Flevance, sugary-sweet syrups of cherry and blueberry and tooth-aching vanilla. Corazon filled the first mug, and then the other, smoothing them over with rounded tops. Once he had them how he liked them, he poured the juice over them. The two watched the white snow turn red, seeping through the cracks and dyeing the ice a color that seemed to radiate warmth.

Corazon grinned once both mugs were filled, passing one over to Law. He seemed proud of himself, as though this idea was one of a genius. Law pulled the cup to his face, feeling the cold air brush under his nose, and he took a sip--

It was bitter and strong. Had Law not known the taste before, it would’ve only further burned his irritated throat, but he’d had his fair share of glasses of this on holidays back home. It wasn’t juice, it was wine.

He was about to say something, but Corazon’s sputtering beside him seemed to prove that he’d figured it out for himself.

“Shit-!” he exclaimed, blinking away a look of shock. “I should’ve paid more attention, I’m so sorry.”

Law just chuckled. He took another sip from the mug. The taste wasn’t as bad this time, and he donned a mischievous grin upon seeing Corazon’s surprised expression. “It’s fine. I can still drink it.”

“Law, you’re _ill_ ,” Corazon tried, but Law shook his head.

“No, I’m _dying_. One glass of wine won’t make me die faster, will it?”

Corazon debated arguing with him, but he just laughed instead. “You’re such a little brat,” he muttered, taking another swig from his mug. Beside him, Law beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on @hanahana_no__mi for more updates on new chapters!


	3. 14

The sun had long since gone down over the little town that Wolf’s home overlooked. It was a little wooden house sitting atop a small hill on the edge of the village, surrounded by lush evergreens, endless mountains, and hills that seemed to put everything together in a green lace frame. In front of Wolf’s home, two boys sat stationary in the snow; they watched their breaths entangle with the air in the moonlight as snowflakes fell scarcely from the navy blue sky. 

Law hadn’t expected to find himself here. After his escape from Minion Island, he found solace in a cave, where he used his newly-acquired Devil Fruit powers to save his own life from the brink of death; however, when he awoke, he found himself in the cabin of a stranger, recovering under his watchful eye. Wolf, an old man who held himself as though he’d never aged past twenty— the village and its caverns were the places he called home, and any visitor deserved a warm place to stay to wait out the snowy nights. It was kindness that Law wasn’t desiring, but he needed.

In the short year he’d been here, Law started to feel like the gods hadn’t given up on him after all. Not only did he have Wolf, who had a lively laugh like Lami and a caring glimmer in his eye like Cora, but he had Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin. He found comfort in the boys whose ages were close to his own. Penguin and Shachi were loud and boisterous, while Bepo was nervous and reserved; somehow, the personalities that were completely different from Law’s seemed to fall perfectly into place. 

Law was sitting beside Bepo on the hill. The other three housemates were inside, arguing over a game of cards that neither of them had interest in playing. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Neither Bepo nor Law knew what to say to one another, and the idea of making an attempt only seemed like it would only worsen the awkwardness. 

Bepo cleared his throat beside Law. Law glanced at him from the corner of his eyes.

“Do you think, uh... is snow edible?” he asked. He trailed a paw through the snow at his side, making a few small trenches in the white ground. “It’s just water, right?”

Law nodded. He focused back on the sky, exhaling another cold breath. “It’s edible,” he replied, keeping his eye on a star that seemed to twinkle as it looked down on him. “It doesn’t taste like anything, though, unless you flavor it.”

Bepo blinked, giving Law his full attention. “You can make snow taste different?”

Another nod. “Yeah. If you, uh...” Law made a loose gesture with his hands, trying to formulate the words. “Say you took a bottle of flavored syrup and poured it into the snow. It would taste like cold syrup.”

The polar bear seemed to light up, shimmering eyes wide with curiosity. “That sounds really good! Have you had that before? What are they called?”

“Snow cones. I’ve had them a couple of times in my past.” Law turned to Bepo, giving him a meek smile. “I’m sure Wolf has something in his cabinets. I can try to make one for you, if you really want one.”

If it were possible for Bepo to be more excited, he definitely was. “I’d really like that... thank you, Law.”

Law just nodded, using his hands to push himself up. Bepo stayed in his spot, watching his breath entangle with the winter breeze. Law bundled deeper into his blanket-shawl (he’d never convinced himself to part with it, despite how frayed and damaged the thing was) and made his way back towards the cabin, pushing the door open. He was greeted not with a “hello”, but by Shachi’s accusatory shouting, aimed directly at a laughing Penguin.

“You _cheated_! You fucker, that’s not fair!”

“Watch your language!” came Wolf’s scolding, but his laughter proved it ingenuine. His eyes flashed over to Law, and his face softened at the sight of the boy. “Ah, Law. Come to join us?”

Law shook his head. It was too loud and hectic, with Shachi and Penguin leering over each other’s card decks accusingly and shouting mixed profanities. He wanted no part of it. Besides, though he’d never admit it, he’d feel bad abandoning Bepo. “I, uh... do you have something to make snow cones with? Bepo’s never had one.”

“Snow cones, eh?” Wolf stood from his place at the table, supporting his back with his hand as he did so. “You’ve come to the right man. I have a new invention that churns ice into snow in seconds, rather than a minute like most of the churners you can buy here in the North. I’ve also got some, er... I made some gelatin for dessert earlier tonight, but it melted into a liquid. Would that work? It’s tangerine flavored.”

Wolf pulled his ice churning machine from the cabinet. It was big and bulky, and when he turned it on, it rumbled uncomfortably. Law shifted on his feet. He still didn’t always trust Wolf’s inventions, but he’d humor him. 

Begrudgingly, Law sighed. “Yeah, that works. I’ll go get some icicles from the window.”

Wolf lit up. He pulled out two cups, placing them under the machine. “Look, it even fills two cups at once!” he marvelled, but Law was already out the door. Bepo looked back at him curiously as he moved towards the window, popping an icicle off the underside of the windowsill with his gloved hand.

Bepo stood, walking over. “Do you need some help?”

Law grunted as he tried to tear off a particularly stubborn one. “No, I’m fine, Don’t worry.” He pulled the ice off with a satisfying crack. They stuck uncomfortably to his gloves, and he made a face as the fabric got wet and cold instead of its previous warmth. “Come on inside. We can have them in there.”

Bepo followed him. Wolf met Law by the door, taking the icicles off his gloves and making his way to the machine. With a loud, grinding crunch, the ice burst into both cups, while a great amount of excess fluttered around the countertops. Wolf gasped in surprise, then found himself laughing.

“Guess I have a little more work to do. The gelatin liquid is in the refrigerator, help yourselves to it.” He smiled as he handed them both their overflowing snow glasses.

Bepo smiled excitedly, trotting towards the fridge. He pulled out a bowl of orange liquid, sniffing it curiously. Once he’d identified the flavor, he poured some into his glass, watching the ice dye itself a stunning orange-gold. He handed the rest to Law, who finished off his glass with what remained. It was a cold, sweet smell as he brought the glass to his lips and drank. The ice was cold on his tongue, the flavoring ever-sweet yet slightly bitter. He studied Bepo’s expression as he tentatively tasted the drink.

His black eyes seemed alight with excitement, and a happy flush took to his cheeks. The ears on top of his head wiggled back and forth, which Law had noted before was something Bepo did when he was happy.

“It’s delicious! Law, you’re a genius!” He took another sip, his muzzle turning a soft orange from the syrup in the glass. Shachi and Penguin stood up from the table and clambered over, asking Wolf to make some more gelatin for them to try it as well. As Law stood between them, he couldn’t help but let the faintest smile come to his face. Finally, he thought, he’d found his family.


	4. 26

_How did I get here?_

Trafalgar Law finds himself asking this question more than he does finding solace in the answer of quiet.

By all intents and purposes, Law was supposed to be dead. He was the lone survivor of the long-erased town, he was the only one to suffer at the hands of Amber Lead Syndrome and live, he was alone in a chest that Doflamingo carried in his arms and yet by all means _he lived._

Some nights, Law wasn’t sure if his own survival was like spitting in the face of both God and the Devil themselves, or if it was more around the lines of a miracle. Regardless, on these nights of introspection, Law preferred the quiet and the cold. Punk Hazard was great for nights like this. He’d wrap himself in a gaudy black coat and lay down in the snow, staring up at the blizzarding sky in silence. The muffled sound of snowfall in an empty expanse of mountains and hills reminded him of home. Home was many things, he came to realize, and yet laying in the snow reminded him of every single one.

On this night, Law had found himself comfortable several hundred yards from the Straw Hats’ ship. Of course, they’d be the ones to put a dent in his plans; even still, they managed to help him all the same. He never understood how a crew like that could cause so much trouble and yet mend so many wounds at the same time. Had he not found them infuriating, he would’ve found it admirable at best. 

He didn’t want any straw hat-clad intruders interrupting his last night in Punk Hazard. The cold wind on his face nipped at his nose and the tips of his ears, the breeze swimming towards the ocean like whales heading home. There was no blizzard anymore, replaced instead by a sporadic snowfall that was feather-light and leisurely. This felt more like home than perhaps any other night since his arrival.

He looked down to his hand, examining the glass he held within it. A twirling spiral design, almost like vines, coiled its way from the bowl of the cup to the bottom of its handle; he’d borrowed it from the Straw Hats, of course. Sanji had given him only the best for a celebratory glass of wine in the snow. Offhandedly, the blond had commented about his envy at Law’s idea, but somehow Law knew he had no intentions of coming with him. There was a reason he’d distanced himself so far from the ship, after all. This was something he usually did alone, and he wasn’t about to be interrupted.

That was the plan, anyways. Law knew very well what happened to his plans when a certain hat-clad fool would find himself involved. A violent gust of wind on his right side had made him turn his head, and he was greeted by none other than the Straw Hat captain himself, laying head-first in a mound of snow he’d pushed up with the sheer brunt of his speed and impact. His head popped out of the cold and he laughed joyously, his face flushed and alight with glee.

“Torao! There you are! I was wondering where you’d gone off to.”

Luffy shuffled himself out of his snow pile, dusting off his peppermint coat and making his way towards Law. He grumbled uncomfortably under his breath. He _didn’t want intruders_ , he was unsure what more he had to do to make that undoubtedly clear.

“What are you doing all the way out here? You’re not leaving us, are you?” Luffy’s voice was oddly concerned; no other ally Law had ever partnered with showed an ounce of concern for Law taking to wandering. It was something he was prone to, to the point it was considered a hobby. 

“I’m celebrating,” Law responded, deciding to stare back up towards the sky as though he hadn’t been interrupted. Luffy positioned himself beside Law and held the brim of his hat as he, too, gazed up into the open grey.

“What are you celebrating?” Luffy asked, though he never turned his head away. 

“It’s nothing of your concern.”

Luffy frowned. He looked back towards Law, acknowledging his glass, and further acknowledging the full bottle of wine on his left side, crooked in the snow.

“Are you drinking a full bottle of wine alone? That’s kind of sad, Torao.”

“I’m not,” Law responded, though he very much was and it was very much sad.

“Why are you celebrating all the way out here, then?” came Luffy’s next question, and Law finally pulled his attention to Luffy’s face.

“Because this is something I typically celebrate _alone_.”

While Luffy was a fool, he was no idiot. Realization struck behind his eyes the moment Law made his desires clear. He shuffled uncomfortably on his feet. “Oh, uh... well, I won’t be loud or anything. I’ll just be here. I just want to be out here and not back on the ship, so just pretend like I’m not here.”

Law gave a forced smile, allowing it to fade as he looked down at his glass. The more he examined it, the more he began to remember that... honestly? This was something he _never_ did alone. Every time he’d had a snow cone in his youth, he was surrounded by people, be it his lively younger sister or his clumsy doting father or the four people that instilled the desire of piracy within his heart. He’d never been alone, not once. To suddenly do so now felt like a break in tradition.

He sighed, tossing the glass in his hand and catching it just as easily. “Luffy-ya.”

Luffy looked back towards Law, blinking. “Yeah?”

“Can you... can you bring another glass? I forgot one.”

Luffy nodded, a smile coming to his face. “Sure! I’ll be right back.”

Law turned and watched as Luffy extended his arms towards the ship, how his hands became more and more indistinct until they must have finally latched to the siding because Luffy was suddenly flying in that direction. The breeze it left behind was ice-cold and sputtered the remnants of snow into his face. He wiped it away from the chest of his coat, then reaching towards his patch-pale cheek to get rid of the rest. It took a few minutes, but he could hear Luffy’s excited shouting as he slowly came into view like a bullet, this time landing on both of his feet with ease. He held up the other glass, an exact replica of the one Law was already holding.

“That one’s for you. Hold onto it.”

Luffy seemed to light up at that; it was an open invitation to do Law’s “secret thing”. Law kneeled down in the snow, moving to cup his hand towards the mounds of ice, when he suddenly felt embarrassed. He didn’t look up at Luffy, but he did pause.

“Luffy-ya?”

“Yeah, Torao?”

Law hesitated. “Don’t... don’t laugh at me for this.”

He didn’t wait for Luffy’s reply before bringing a ball of snow into his hand, checking it over to ensure it was clean before placing it into his glass. Luffy seemed to be filled with realization then, as Law could faintly hear a whispered reply: “snow cones”.

When Law reached up to obtain Luffy’s and fill it, he could see wonder behind those bright brown eyes (for a second, it reminded him of Lami); he could see him placing together the details of why Law was so intent to do this alone, him pulling together the idea that, just maybe, this was more significant than Luffy realized. Law filled Luffy’s glass just as quickly before handing it back. Luffy thanked him for it.

Law grabbed the bottle of wine out of the snow beside him before fully standing up, holding his glass in the crook of his arm. As he popped the cork out of the bottle and a bittersweet smell followed close behind it (his mind went to Corazon), he pulled the bottle closer to him and smelled it carefully from the neck of the bottle. It was a bottle of cabernet sauvignon, a fine French wine; he expected no less from the Straw Hat’s cook. He gestured the bottle out to Luffy, who took it to pour over his glass. “I didn’t know you’ve had snow cones before.”

“I have,” Law admitted. “Several times, all in my youth. I grew up in very snowy regions. I’ve had them with all sorts of flavorings. Even wine.”

Luffy gaped. “As a child?”

“By no fault of my own, but yes.”

He grinned. “I’ve had sake when I was a child. That’s how Ace and Sabo and I all became brothers! We swore over the sake cups. We had sake a few other times after that, but that’s because Ace would steal the bottles from Mama, not because of anything special. I’ve never had it in a snow cone, though. It never snowed enough back in the East Blue for us to do anything special with it.”

He offered Law the bottle once his snow cone was a lush purple-red. Law took it, angling it carefully over his own glass and watching the wine fall in. “I always had snow cones with people who were special in my life. Most of them are gone, now, though.”

Luffy was silent for a moment. “Mine too.”

Law waited until the snow at the top of his glass was pink before he put the bottle down, swirling his glass a couple of times.

“Torao? If you had snow cones with people who are special in your life, does that mean you see me as special, too?”

Law didn’t answer as he pulled the glass to his lips, but the silence spoke a thousand more words than he would’ve felt comfortable saying aloud. The snow was cold and sweet and the wine was bitter, burning the back of his throat; it tasted like home. He watched Luffy’s face light up (it reminded him of Bepo), and when Luffy pulled the cup away from his mouth, he wiped the leftover wine away with his sleeve.

“Hey, Torao?” Luffy said, holding the glass up in his hand. “You’re a genius.”

Law had been told that too many times to disagree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! The end of Snow Cones. This was such a fun little series to write! I wanted to write this series as an introspective take on the different facets of Law's life where he allowed himself to still enjoy a little fragment of childhood joy; I wanted to write a dynamic with him and his sister, him and his adoptive father, and him and his crew (ESPECIALLY Bepo, since snow cones are his favorite food!). This has been one of the most enjoyable minifics to write and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did!
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking around, I'll have plenty more fics for you all to enjoy soon, so keep an eye out!
> 
> If you want updates related to my fanfics, as well as more of my things like my coloring jobs, memes, and more, give me a follow on Twitter (@hanahana_no__mi). 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! Lots of love to all of you!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this, please follow me on Twitter, @hanahana_no__mi!


End file.
